


How to stay busy (with occasional damages)

by Lion01



Series: Korrasami Week 2017 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Day 1 - Married life, F/F, Korrasami Week 2017, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01
Summary: The world is at peace and Korra and Asami are bored. So, Korra gets the idea of acting a fight in Republic City! Is Asami the only one who thinks it's really crazy?





	How to stay busy (with occasional damages)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Comment rester occupé (avec des dommages occasionnels)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861793) by [Lion01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion01/pseuds/Lion01)



> So, first Korrasami Week for me! I wanted to give it a try. But I started a bit late. So... I decided to write in English. And I didn't get through it. I'm sorry for the mistakes, but I should already be asleep! I'll fix everything later! I just can't right now. So, please enjoy anyway! (It could be better I think, but I really didn't have much time to work on it... I'm a bit disappointed.)
> 
> EDIT : I finally fixed some mistakes. Hopefully, there are not many of them left!

The past few years I’d been so full of events that it was a bit surprising that there was nothing all of sudden. 

Korra was having a break in her Avatar duties: no more crisis, no more wars, no more destruction… It was so… relaxing. Which was really weird. 

Asami had a powerful company which was nothing but thriving. From the numerous times, she had gone with Korra around the world, the company could almost run itself on its own. So, she went back from work early most of the time, unlike she had had to do in the past. 

Korra and Asami were now married for a few years. It had happened in the middle of a crisis, but since they had thought it would never stop, and there would always be something to get in the way of balance and peacefulness, they had become each other wives. Plus, their private lives had nothing to do with the world's problems. Well, of course, with Korra as the Avatar, it might get in a way of their life together from time to time. Which had not been the case for weeks now! It was really unusual. 

So, both of them were back at the mansion, where they lived together, in the afternoon. Having that much time for themselves, they were having a hard time adjusting. Nothing was going on, so Korra played with Naga, and Asami sketched something to stay busy and have a little fun. (Korra couldn't quite understand how it was supposed to be fun.) 

Once, they were just sitting on the couch, staring at nothing, Korra being in Asami's arms, and Asami caressing her thoughtlessly. 

"Asami," Korra said, waiting for an answer to continue.

"Yes…" she responded, looking at Korra expectantly. 

Finally, something to do! Maybe…

"Isn't this," she gestured to them, "boring?"

The CEO sighed.

"I mean," Korra started again, "it's nice and all, but… nothing has been happening for weeks! I didn't think that the world being in peace would be that boring."

"Yeah, me neither. But it's a good thing! It means that people are happy! We're happy too, and I would have never guessed it would be that calm someday, actually." 

"I know, right! I wasn't expecting that at all when I married you, Miss CEO of Future Industries."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when you took over the company, you got really involved in it. You had never worked that much before! Remember the long evenings, and nights, you spent at the office? So, I wasn't expecting you to be back in the afternoon regularly!"

"Well, I could say the same thing! I wasn't expecting you, the all mighty Avatar, to have a break in your duties, and spend your afternoons playing with Naga."

Korra hummed, and the silence fell on them once again. The Avatar sighed.

"So, what should we do? We can't spend the rest of our lives doing nothing."

"I don't know, Korra," Asami said. "I'm sure you don't want someone to throw the world out of balance again…"

Korra got up with excitement, her blue eyes brightened with a sudden idea.

"Let's fight!" she exclaimed all of sudden.

"What do you mean?" the CEO asked, incredulous. "You want to spar?"

"No, no! I mean a real fight! Out there!"

Asami simply raised an eyebrow, tilting her head, while she was trying to follow the thoughts of her wife. Korra was almost jumping up and down, like she was going to explode. She tried to calm herself to respond, but it was too much to contain. So, she just took Asami's hand, and guided her outside, running while she was answering:

"You're right! I don't want mad people to throw the world out of balance, but I don't need them to fight since I have you! So, gather your things, Miss Sato, let's have a real fight in the big city!" 

"Woah! Hold on, Miss Sato number two!" Asami exclaimed when she understood the words her wife had said. 

She stopped her, before continuing:

"I'm not going to fight you! What if you get hurt?"

"It would be more fun. Besides, you can't hurt me: I'm the Avatar!"

"Sure," Asami smirked. "And you're also Korra, my beloved wife. I don't want to fight you."

"Come on, Asami!" the Avatar whined. "It's just an act! You play the evil guy, and I have to stop you. It's not dangerous since we both know it's a fake fight!"

She moved closer to Asami, and with her puppy's eyes, she gave her a sweet kiss on her red lips. 

"Please. Please. Please." 

She punctuated every word with a kiss on Asami's lips, and stayed a bit longer for the last one. The green eyes closed, and she enjoyed the kisses. Korra moved back and looked at Asami with fearful eyes full of hope. She knew Asami could not resist her. And she was right. 

Asami grunted.

"I hate you when you're doing that!"

"No, that's wrong. You love me, and you know it," Korra responded while getting closer.

"You owe me, Avatar Korra Sato."

"Anything." 

Asami smiled. She captured her wife's lips, pushing her against the wall. She cupped her cheek with one hand, and put the other one in her hair. She felt Korra's hands tighten her hips. Maybe that fight was going to have to wait a little…

—

Later in the evening, Korra and Asami were ready to play their roles in Republic City. They left through different ways, and told themselves they found each other in the city. Asami had said one more time that Korra was crazy, and she had responded by a kiss. What wouldn't she do for that woman… 

Before going right into Republic City, Asami went in her factory to get some things. She didn't want people to recognize her. She was the CEO of Future Industries! She wasn't supposed to fight against her wife, or against the Avatar. So, she put on her some sort of disguise. It was almost all black cloths, with a black mask, and green goggles. She took some things to fight Korra. She was going to need more than just the equalist glove! 

When she felt ready, she went driving around the city in some new model of bike. How was she supposed to fight against Korra, now? Should she destroy something to give her a reason to attack? This idea was crazy. She didn't even know why she had agreed in the first time! Though, Korra could be really convincing in bed… 

Asami shook her head, trying not to get distracted by her memories of Korra's body. 

Suddenly, she caught something flying above her. It must be her. So, she went faster, she turned right, then left, and saw that the flying something (or rather someone) was following her. And when she looked up, it wasn't there anymore. Where did she go? 

Asami had her response really fast, because all of sudden, something landed just in front of her. She braked, abruptly. 

"Are you crazy!" Asami exclaimed, furious. "You could have been killed if I hadn’t stopped!"

"You obviously don't know who I am, then. I'm the Avatar, you can't kill me."

Asami rolled her eyes. 

"Sure…" she responded unconvinced. 

"Now, ma'am, I have to tell you that it's a really dangerous vehicle you have. I must keep it in order to protect the citizens."

"Really? You didn't find anything better?"

"Well, that thing is noisy, you know…"

"Are you serious? It's one of the least noisy of the world!"

"Uh… yeah," Korra said, miserably. "That's not the point! You're disrespectful! To me, the Avatar! I have no other choice but to arrest you for your crimes."

Asami really hoped she didn't use that king of excuses to arrest anyone, because really it sucked. But she got along with it…

"You can't arrest me Avatar! I'm… one of the evilest people in the world!"

Wow, those were some good words! Honestly, Asami didn't know how to play that role. She hadn't planned to do something like that.

"Then, I have to stop you!" 

"Never!"

Here it goes! Asami rushed toward Korra and tried to kick her legs, but she jumped and landed with a gust of air. Then, the Avatar threw some punches of fire and the 'evil person' avoided them all. 

"That's it?" Asami asked, maliciously.

"Not really." 

Korra raised the earth underneath her and Asami jumped not to get trapped. 

"That's not fair!" she said, not expecting that. 

"Everything is fair! It's fight!"

"You asked for it!" 

Asami rushed forward once more, her glove ready to be used. But Korra knew her more than anyone else, and she jumped on a window before she could reach her. 

"You're too slow, evil woman."

She stuck her tongue at Asami, who was starting to really want to fight her. She took something in her pocket and threw it at Korra. The Avatar hit it with her kite, and it threw electricity. 

"What the hell…" she started to say. "Hey! I didn't know you had those things!"

"You wanted a real fight, didn't you? Now, come down here, so I can kick your butt!" 

Korra landed back on the street, and Asami went straight to her. They fought like when they were sparring, maybe a little more aggressive than that. However, none of them won. They just got tired with every punch, every kick that missed their target. 

Eventually, Asami shocked Korra with electricity. And the moment it hit her, she was already regretting having fought her.

"Spirits! I'm sorry! Korra? You okay?" 

The only answer she got was a wall almost falling over her. Ugh… Did she have to destroy things? Lin was not going to be happy, at all. A moment later, Korra was on her feet again.

"You caught me out off guard," she explained. 

"Exactly what I thought…" 

Korra started to fight again, with the element of Air, and Asami avoided it all. She got closer to the Avatar. She didn't want to use the glove again, even if the power she used wasn't the most dangerous one. So, Asami just tried to punch her. Korra earth-bended part of the street again, and Asami knew that was going to end badly, especially when police officers started to come…

—

"What were you two thinking, exactly?" Lin asked, really furious. "How am I supposed to deal with the Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries destroying the city?"

"We can explain…" Korra started.

"Oh yeah? You better have a good explanation! Because that's what I'm going to say to the people you destroyed the house!"

Asami and Korra looked at each other, grimacing. That was not good. At all. 

"So? What happened? You two got angry with each other or something?" 

"Actually, we didn't. We were bored…" Korra said.

"You mean, you destroyed a whole street because you were bored?"

Korra looked at Asami who shrugged. What was she supposed to say? It was the truth, wasn't it? Lin let out a heavy sigh.

"I can understand that Korra would do that, but why, Miss Sato?"

"Wasn't my idea. If it had been up to me, we would have stayed on the couch."

"Hey! You were part of it too!"

"Whose fault it is?"

"Certainly not mine! I didn't force you to anything!"

"You didn't force me? Oh, and what was what you did then? Because I'm pretty sure it was all to make me break!"

"Well, you break too easily then… If you didn't want to do it, you just had to tell me."

"Because 'Korra, that's crazy!' was not a good warning?" 

"Enough!" Lin screamed. "You know what? Leave already. Both of you. Just don't get noticed. I don't want to deal with the press…"

"Thanks, chief! We're on our way!" 

The two of them left, discreetly. Once outside, Korra talked first:

"Well, I wasn't expecting that false arguing to work that fast…"

"I know!" the engineer agreed. "I thought we'd be in trouble for more time."

"Mmm… Let's go home, okay? We'll just rest. Better than destroying the city, don't you think?"

"Sounds like a plan! And yeah, we'll continue that another day."

Asami winked to the Avatar, who responded with excitement:

"Really?"

"No!" 

"You're no fun…" Korra answered, disappointed.

"Well, at least one of us is reasonable!" 

"Certainly why I married you."

"That's all?"

"Nah… I think I love you, too."

"You think?" Asami smirked.

"Yeah, I have a short memory. I can't really remember…"

"Then, let's go home that I can make you remember!"

Korra grinned at her wife, and they ran toward their house. 

Sometimes, calm life is as good as a life full of events. Maybe even better, because they can enjoy themselves in different ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review! Thanks for reading, and I hope it wasn't a disaster!


End file.
